No hay canciones para ellos
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Nadie escribe canciones sobre ellos, nadie nunca sabe de su relación. Solo las estrellas son testigos del amor que Arthur Dayne y Elia Martell se profesan desde Lanza del Sol hasta el final de sus días. Para Patty.


**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

" _Esta historia participa en el cuarto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ ".

* * *

 _Para **Patty** , con mucho, mucho amor. Espero que te guste ;)_

* * *

 **No hay canciones para ellos**

 **I.**

La primera vez que lo ve, Arthur no se parece en nada al caballero de la Guardia Real que alguna vez será. Sus extremidades son demasiado largas para su flácido cuerpo y el cabello rubio casi blanco tiene un parecido abrumador a un nido de cuervos. Ningún bardo se arriesgaría a escribir una canción sobre sus hazañas ni ninguna dama suspiraría al oír sus aventuras.

Pero incluso con la ropa manchada de barro, los brazos largos y el cabello impresentable, Elia Martell no duda ni un segundo en nombrarlo como su caballero en las justas de mentira que los niños organizan de vez en cuando en los Jardines de Agua.

Arthur duda un momento, pero ya desde entonces es incapaz de negarle nada a la princesa de Dorne. Se enfrenta a sus contrincantes valientemente, e incluso llega a derrotar al energético Oberyn Martell, para sorpresa de todos.

Las peleas son solo puñetazos y empujones entre niños, pero para Elia que Arthur luchara por ella de aquella forma valía tanto como si hubiera sido un caballero de verdad, subido a un corcel con espada en mano.

 **II.**

A pesar de su frágil salud, Elia crece más hermosa que cualquier muchacha en todo Dorne. Arthur también crece, y sus ojos violetas y su sonrisa fácil roban más de un suspiro en la calurosa Lanza del Sol.

Muchos afirman que el muchachito desgravado que jugaba con los príncipes en los Jardines ha quedado atrás, pero Elia no opina igual. Aún es capaz de ver a su mejor amigo Arthur en las miradas dulces que solo le regala a ella, en las sonrisas tímidas, en las carcajadas estridentes. Puede que todos esos gestos se oculten ahora en el cuerpo de un joven caballero, pero Elia sigue viendo al niño oculto allí dentro.

Al menos, hasta que Arthur, con un par de copas de más cortesía de Oberyn, le roba su primer beso.

 **III.**

—Te vas —la voz de Elia parece amplificarse en la vacía biblioteca. Elia nunca levanta la voz, ni siquiera cuando está sumamente molesta, por lo que su tono sorprende a Arthur al punto de hacerle tirar el libro que tiene en sus manos.

—Me voy —afirma el joven caballero, recorriendo el libro del piso y enfrentando a la princesa de Dorne.

Los ojos violetas de la futura Espada del Amanecer chocan contra los oscuros de Elia, segundos antes que esta haga el amago de marcharse, incapaz de creer las palabras de su amigo.

—Elia —su nombre suena tan dulce en los labios de Arthur, que la princesa no se suelta del agarre de sus manos con las que el caballero ha impedido su huida.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Elia en un susurro. Esta vez no necesita alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar; sus bocas se encuentran tan cerca que ella no entiende cómo no se han rozado aún.

—Tú sabes por qué —contesta Arthur, atrapando con su pulgar la lágrima solitaria que se desliza por la mejilla de la princesa de Dorne.

Elia lo sabe. Sabe que su madre jamás permitirá que se case con un segundón, no cuando tiene al mismísimo príncipe Rhaegar entre sus pretendientes. Que Campoestrella jamás será para Arthur y que el mayor honor al que puede aspirar el joven Dayne se lo ha ofrecido el Rey Loco en forma de la nívea capa que portará a partir de ahora. La capa que lo ha alejado para siempre de ella y ha acabado con todas las fantasías que pudiera haber tenido sobre un futuro junto a él.

 **IV.**

El rumor de que Arthur Dayne se ha convertido en el mejor amigo de Rhaegar Targaryen sorprende a Elia en sobremanera, ya que no conoce a dos hombres que se parezcan menos. Arthur siempre ha sido espontáneo, alegre, aventurero, incapaz de quedarse quieto un solo instante. En cambio, el príncipe Rhaegar parece ser la persona más tranquila, solitaria y melancólica de todo el castillo.

Arthur ama las justas. Rhaegar ama la música. Arthur es capaz de hacerse amigo de todo el mundo. Rhaegar prefiere mantener distancias con todo aquel que no sea parte de su círculo más íntimo. Arthur pasa horas entrenando en el patio de armas. Rhaegar casi nunca se despega de la biblioteca de la Fortaleza Roja. Arthur es su opuesto. Rhaegar, su igual.

El príncipe es cortés y atento con ella, pero incluso con todo el parecido que poseen, Elia no está convencida que su matrimonio vaya a funcionar.

No cuando frecuenta más el entrenamiento de la Guardia Real que las invitaciones de su prometido a pasar una tarde en los jardines. No cuando Arthur es asignado a velar por ella día y noche. No cuando los besos que compartían en Lanza del Sol empiezan a repetirse bajo las estrellas de Desembarco del Rey.

No cuando está enamorada del caballero, en lugar del futuro rey.

 **V.**

Elia esperaba que su relación con Arthur terminara el día su boda. Luego de que Rhaegar decidiera instalarse en Rocadragón en lugar de la Fortaleza Roja. Cuando el maestre le anunció que en unos meses daría luz al futuro heredero de Poniente.

Pero, al parecer, ninguno de los dos sabe cuándo parar. Las miradas discretas se transforman en caricias prohibidas y los besos castos en noches de pasión. Las sonrisas en suspiros, las risas en gemidos.

Arthur ama a Elia y Elia ama a Arthur como se aman dos niños pequeños. Sin ataduras, sin límites, sin prejuicios. Sus corazones son puros, aunque no lo sean sus actos ante los ojos de los Siete Reinos y su amor es eterno, aunque haya nacido condenado al olvido.

 **VI.**

El niño casi mata a Elia, pero incluso así, pocos segundos después de su nacimiento, Aegon ya es la alegría de todo el castillo. Al menos, hasta que los maestres le anuncian al príncipe Rhaegar la imposibilidad de su esposa de tener más hijos.

Arthur escucha en silencio a Rhaegar divagar sobre profecías y dragones de tres cabezas, sin sospechar lo que la ambición del joven príncipe le hará a los Siete Reinos de Poniente.

 **VII.**

Elia llora. Oculta entre las sombras de uno de los interminables pasillos del imponente castillo de Harrenhal, la princesa de Dorne da rienda suelta a través de las lágrimas a los sentimientos que tan bien ha escondido frente a los demás.

Ella lo ha sacrificado todo por Rhaegar. Su hogar en Lanza del Sol, su libertad en las arenas de Dorne, su salud al dar a luz a sus hijos, su amor por Arthur Dayne. Porque en cuanto ha descubierto que la pequeña Rhaenys no tiene ni una gota de sangre Targaryen corriendo por sus venas, ha aprendido a dejar de jugar con fuego y a apartar a la Espada del Amanecer de su lado para siempre.

Pero cuando al fin su esposo ha logrado conquistar su afecto, este corre a nombrar como su reina a la loba de los Stark.

—Elia —el solo escuchar su nombre de los labios del caballero parece duplicar el llanto de la princesa.

—¿Por qué, Arthur? —pregunta ella sonando tan desconsolada que el caballero no puede evitar sentirse tan mal como ella—. ¿Por qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente joven? ¿Lo suficientemente bonita? ¿Es porque… porque no puedo darle más hijos?

—No —la interrumpe Arthur, sintiéndose culpable por no poder ser del todo sincero—. Él solo está loco. Lo suficientemente loco como para no notar lo superior que eres a esa niña Stark. Lo maravillosa, per…

Elia lo calla. Atrapa los labios de Arthur como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho pero, al mismo tiempo, de un modo diferente. Porque lo único que puede sentir en ese momento es la furia que la recorre y las desesperadas ansias de olvidar al mundo a su alrededor. Y aunque Arthur note que esa noche no se trata de amor, a ninguno de los dos parece interesarle demasiado mientras dejan a la lujuria tomar posesión de sus cuerpos.

 **VIII.**

Pasan los últimos días de su vida en diferentes partes de Poniente.

Arthur es obligado a cuidar de la niña que ha causado una guerra en los Siete Reinos y que ha provocado que el príncipe Rhaegar muriera entre los rubíes de su armadura. Elia permanece intranquila entre las murallas de Desembarco del Rey a la espera de noticias sobre dos hombres, sin estar segura de querer que uno de ellos regrese con vida. Ambos están prisioneros de la vida que se les ha impuesto y que los ha alejado para siempre de la historia que podrían haber sido.

Arthur muere con espada en mano, enfrentándose a Ned Stark y a los suyos para proteger al bastardo de su rey que llora en los brazos de su moribunda madre, cumpliendo la promesa que una vez hizo ante los dioses y los hombres.

Elia también muere por una promesa que hizo ante estos, la promesa que la ató a Rhaegar Targaryen y la que culmina cuando grita el nombre de sus hijos segundos antes de que Gregor Clegane la acalle para siempre.

Ambos mueren de una forma que no merecen, sin haber sido siquiera capaces de contar nada acerca de los momentos que han compartido entre besos y caricias desde las arenas de Lanza del Sol hasta los muros de Desembarco del Rey. Ambos mueren sin sonrisas, sin un final feliz. No hay canciones para ellos, ni bardos que las escriban.

Ambos se marchan demasiado pronto, sin que nadie recuerde a su amor, eternamente prohibido.

* * *

 _El AI me agarró con las musas de vacaciones, pero me alegro haber podido terminarlo._

 _Patty, me basé (obviamente) en tu petición sobre Dorne y dando una ojeada a tus OTP en el topic de los gustos ;)_

 _Arthur y Elia son amor, a pesar de sus trágicos finales, y realmente disfruté mucho escribiendo sobre ellos. Espero que a ti también te haya gustado este pequeño regalo :D_

 _En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!_

 _Sam_

 _PD: ¿Reviews?_


End file.
